


Recaída

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yukito aqui citado não me pertence</p>
    </blockquote>





	Recaída

**Author's Note:**

> Yukito aqui citado não me pertence

     Sua cabeça estava quente como o inferno. Não era uma simples dor de cabeça, não era nenhum tipo de desconforto. Era algo realmente queimando, como uma engrenagem que estivesse a muito tempo em funcionamento, girando frenéticamente e isso não era nem um pouco diferente do verdadeiro estado de seu cérebro. Respirou fundo uma vez, o copo de Whisky balançando em suas mãos tão forte que sentiu um pouco cair na calça.

     Olhou para a porta. Ele estava atrasado. Ele já devia estar ali! Tinha ligado para ele e ele já devia estar ali. Aquele não tinha sido um bom dia. Sentia a mente se esvair aos poucos, já ouvia vozes que não pertenciam a si. A gabeça girava do efeito do Whisky, ou pior, era a casa que estava girando e não sua cabeça. Não era sua cabeça. Era o mundo que estava girando não era?

     Levantou-se da escada. Era uma longa escada de madeira que ficava de frente para a porta, ligando na ponta ao quarto de sua irmã mais nova. Subiu lentamente, como se tomando cuidado com o barulho dos passos, algo pesando em suas mãos. Estva tremendo quando abriu a porta do quarto. A primeira coisa que viu foram as paredes rosas, afogadas pelos posteres de Backstreet Boys.

     Sua irmã sequer se moveu na cama quando parou bem ao lado da cabeceira dela. Seus olhos percorreram-na, cabelos loiros compridos, olhos azuis... Algo inflamou no seu peito e logo pôde ver o que tinha em sua mão quando apontou para ela. Cinco tiros e ela sequer abriu os olhos. Cinco tiros. o sangue escorreu pela cabeça estraçalhada da menina, indo até seus pés.

     Não conseguia parar. Passou na frente do espelho, vendo seu rosto sujo pelo sangue, os cabelos loiros completamente soltos, o seio... Era como se tivesse banhada em sangue, mesmo sabendo que não estava. Era como se sentia. Mas continuou andando. Seus pés não paravam. Porque não paravam???

     Na segunda porta que abriu, lentamente, havia um homem amarrado em sua cadeira. O quarto era escuro, mas podia ouvir as correntes que o prendia, Assim como o tiro que alguém deu em sua cabeça, mas não podia ver ninguém ali consigo. Ainda assim seu corpo trêmulo e quente não se moveu. Sua cabeça tinham milhares de vozes. Alguma delas gritavam.

     "Pai"

     "Assassino"

     "Frio"

     "Gelo"

     "Parem!"

     "Parem!!!"

     - PAREM!!!

     Mas não podia fazer nada, não sabia como parar. O gelo lhe rodeava, mas seu corpo continuava quente como brasa. Fechou os olhos forte, aquilo era só um pesadelo... Só um pesadelo. Mas qual era seu nome? Não se lembrava do seu nome. Não se lembrava daquelas vozes. Por Deus como podiam ter tantas vozes em sua cabeça??? A respiração descompassada fazia um barulho irritante, junto das batucadas do seu peito.

     E assim que abriu os olhos não tinha nada lá, nem escuridão. O sol passava pelos papéis de parede e o Tatami de madeira abaixo dos seus pés estavam encharcados. Molhavam seus pés, e mesmo sentindo isso não notou o que era. O cheiro era insuportável. Cheiro de carne queimada, demorou para notar a pequena fumaça que logo estava aumentando e aumentando e aumentando...

     Gritos. Sequer sabia mais se eram em sua mente, mas os pés o levaram para onde estavam os gritos agoniantes. Só queria que aquilo parasse. O peito já estava tão apertado antes mesmo que puxasse a porta japonesa para o lado e visse. Sua mãe amedrontada correndo de si. Pedindo para que parasse, implorando para que ficasse longe. Deu um passo, chamou por ela com um "mamãe" meio choroso e assustado. A viu correr até uma katana.

     A viu apontar em sua direção. Algo como lava líquida passava por sua pele, mas além disso um coração despedaçou-se como vidro em algum lugar no seu peito. Repetiu mais uma vez. O que poderia estar fazendo de errado? Porque estava tão quente? Porque tinha tanta fome? O que estava acontecendo? O que tinha feito? Porque? Porque??? Precisava de ajuda. Precisava de sua mãe e seu pai. Onde estava seu pai?

     Foi quando em seus passos pequenos tropeçou em algo, sentindo-o quebrar com seu toque, algo muito quente, mas que não queimara sua pele. Mesmo com todo aquele calor, mesmo que ardesse e desse sede, ainda não lhe machucava. E viu aquela massa grande e irreconhecível, queimada, com as cinzas ainda em volta e nenhuma cor além do negro, vermelho e cinza...

     Seus olhos se esbugalharam e o coração quebrado bateu mais forte...

     "Papai?"

     Foi quando pôde ver o reflexo de algo vindo em sua direção e se afastou, ainda assim sentindo a carne de seu braço se abrir com o corte da espada... Correu, sem olhar para trás, sem olhar para sua mãe com a espada. Sem olhar... As pernas pareciam que em qualquer momento iriam ceder tanto que doíam, seu peito. Todo o corpo pedia para parar, implorava, mas ele não podia.

     Foi quando caiu ao chão, batendo a cabeça. Por um instante tudo parou. Não estava mais quente como antes, mas seus pés doíam. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam espalhados na frente de seu rosto, mas não por muito tempo. Uma mão que não tinha nada de gentil, acariciou seu rosto e afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto. Agora estava ajoelhado entre as pernas de um homem.

     Tremia, mas era um tremor mais suave. Era o tremor controlado de alguém que estava com medo, mas também tinha medo que percebessem. As persianas das janelas estavam fechadas, mas uma frechinha de sol entrava pela porta de seu quarto. Sua cama tinha uma colcha azul do capitão américa e parecia estar com dificuldades de aguentar o peso do adulto.

     Se sentia muito pequeno ali, naquele momento. Ainda assim pôde ouvir seu nome ser chamado. "Meu doce garoto." Ele dizia, com aquela língua venenosa. Seu rosto estava corado, curioso e com medo, vendo o membro semidesperto em sua frente. Queria chorar, queria correr, o seu nariz estava incômodo com a  umidade assim como seus olhos ardiam e as pernas pareciam prestes a se levantar.

     "Sabe que tem de fazer. Você não quer que a mamãe passe por isso não é? Nem sua irmãzinha. Além disso você quer brincar com o "Chefe" não quer?"

     Engoliu seco e os olhos passaram a lacrimejar. Não queria que ele machucasse a mamãe, nem sua irmãzona... Queria brincar com o gato rajado mais uma vez, mas sabia que não poderia se não fizesse o que ele queria. Suas mãos pareceram menores do que imaginava quando o tocou com as duas. E moveu, para cima e para baixo. Choramingava, tentando prender os sons.

     Tinha um bolo em sua garganta. Doía, seu peito doía, sua cabeça doía, a garganta... Fechou os olhos, mas sentiu um tapa e ouviu a ordem para que abrisse e para que movesse mais rápido. Logo podia ouvir os homem gemer, mas os seus soluços não paravam. Mordia o lábio tão forte que podia senti-lo inchar aos poucos. Queria balançar a cabeça e repetir "Não" em voz alta. Não queria fazer aquilo.

     Mas antes que sua boca se abrisse e falasse alguma coisa foi outro tapa e um "Shii".

     "Agora porque você não põe o piu piu do papai na sua boca?"

     Hesitou, parando o que fazia, assustado. Não queria aquilo na sua boca, só aquele cheiro, um cheiro que não sabia definir, mas sabia que vinha daquela parte de seu padastro já lhe fazia ter uma ânsia. Ele não sabia porque aquilo era errado, mas era errado! Era errado pelo jeito que o homem lhe olhava, pelo jeito que ele falava. Pelo jeito que o quarto estava fechado, apenas a luz fraca do abajur acesa...

     "Vamos, depois disso eu te deixo brincar com o chefe. Você não quer?"

     Começou a chorar, mas lentamente aproximando-se, sentindo o gosto vil em sua boca quando o homem o puxou pelos cabelos. Era grande e doía sua mandíbula, mas ainda assim a manteve aberta quando o homem se moveu em sua boca. As lágrimas não pararam de cair. Queria que aquilo acabasse. Só que acabasse e parecia a eternidade. Mas em algum momento sentiu o homem gozar, em sua boca. Cuspindo e recebendo outro tapa.

     E também viu que a mãe estava por perto, sentiu. Apavorou-se. Sua mãe lhe odiaria por aquilo não era? Diria que era sua culpa. Diria que tinha um filho sujo. Viu o homem se arrumar, abrir as janelas, pegar um papel. Ouviu-o dizer para correr para o banho e foi isso que fez quase de forma instantânea, com passos desajeitados, com pressa.

     Será que se afogar doía muito?

     " Bran, chegamos!"

     "Brandon~!"

     "Isaac!"

     - ISAAC!!!

     Uma ardência no rosto foi o que lhe fez voltar a si. Estava dentro da banheira, encolhido e molhado com a água. A garrafa de Whisky já tinha se quebrado a muito, e talvez por isso seus pés doíam tanto. Olhou para os olhos preocupados de Ryuu. Aqueles olhos dourados que diziam "Aconteceu de novo". Suspirou. Era verdade.

     Ele não era uma adolescente de 17 loira que matara a irmã em um surto. Muito menos era Yukito, que vira o pai morrer. Também não era Ryuu, um dragão que descontrolara e matara os próprios pais, ou Brandon... Seu amigo ruivo que pensara em suicídio aos sete anos de idade... Respirou fundo. Pelo menos dessa vez não tinha tido surtos com autoflagelos como quando suas memórias se confundiam com os de Alg...

     Seu nome era Isaac. E era um rapaz que sofria por Hipetimesia e Clariciência. E que - às vezes - cortava os pulsos, na horizontal (já que não queria morrer de verdade), para calar a própria mente das tragédias que lhe perseguiam de dia e de noite. Os pesadelos de todos que tocava estariam consigo para sempre e sempre... E sempre. Até a sua miserável morte.

     Hipetimesia e Clariciência.

     Uma combinação péssima de maldições em um mundo tão... Pertubado.

     - Você está atrasado...

     - Estou aqui Issac. Eu sinto muito pelo atraso. Você está bem agora, não está? 

     Sentiu o abraço do amigo e suspirou longamente. Olhou para a água e viu o sangue. Olhou para os pulsos.

     Só mais um dia ainda vivo.

     Agarrou a cabeça com força, se balançou para a frente e para trás. Tudo acabou. Tinha sido só uma recaída. Só uma recaída...


End file.
